


"This Is Supposed To Be Your Birthday" (Issue 1 | Chapter 1 | Page 13)

by czeegers



Series: Gail & Holly: Still Hearts Beat - Issue 1 [14]
Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czeegers/pseuds/czeegers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Rookie Blue (and/or other imagery that may be used in the creation of this comic). No copyright infringement is intended.</p></blockquote>





	"This Is Supposed To Be Your Birthday" (Issue 1 | Chapter 1 | Page 13)

[ ](http://40.media.tumblr.com/65333c12d4805bca4b3956e9e57228af/tumblr_ng896pwWIz1qid5pzo1_1280.png)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Rookie Blue (and/or other imagery that may be used in the creation of this comic). No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
